


Flowers for Lady Brienne

by chryssadirewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryssadirewolf/pseuds/chryssadirewolf
Summary: Days after the Battle of Winterfell, while everyone was still sleeping, Jaime goes exploring and finds more than he expected.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

A blood curdling scream is heard from the courtyard. Brienne comes running with her sword drawn. She sees Arya calmly peeling an apple with her dagger and Jaime standing in the middle of the courtyard with his hair all wet, shivering. 

B: What in seven hells happened?

J: That monster just tried to eat me!!!!

B: Lady Arya?

J: NO!!! The great beast in the woods she calls Nymeria.

B: *Looks at Arya*

A: She’s not a monster, she’s a direwolf and she didn’t try to eat you.

J: SHE HAD MY HEAD IN HER MOUTH!!!!!

A: That’s how they show affection.

J: Really. Has she ever done that to you?

A: Of course not. Don’t be daft.

B: *examines Jaime* You appear unharmed Ser Jaime.

J: If you mean I still have my head, then yes. But that m—, that thing left teeth marks on my neck, not to mention traumatized me for life. I don’t feel safe going outside the castle walls.

A: *rolls her eyes* That’ll teach you to sneak out of the castle in the middle of the night. Where were you thinking of going anyway?

J: I was——that’s no concern of yours. I’m a knight. I can go anywhere I want. I don’t need your permission.

A: That’s true but if I were you, I’d think twice before going into the forest again, at least not without Brienne. Nymeria loves her, we all do. She’s family and the pack protects it’s own.

B: Ser Jaime, let’s get you inside. You’re shivering.

J: *to Brienne once they are out of earshot of Arya* I wasn’t sneaking off. I would never do that to you. I went into the forest to get you these. *opens his hand to show crumpled flower petals.* I saw them growing near the Weirwood tree and wanted to put them on the pillow next to you before you woke up.

B: Oh Jaime. They’re lovely. *leans over to kiss him but is repulsed by the smell of dire wolf saliva all over his head* Let’s get you into a hot bath.

J: *smiles mischievously* Only if you join me.


	2. Lady Arya’s Special Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Jaime’s encounter with Nymeria and has had a chance to get cleaned up.

  
A: I told you he’d be in here eating. He eats more than the dragons.

J: I heard that.

A: At least your hearing seems unaffected by this morning’s little run in with Nymeria.

B: Ser Jaime. We missed you at the mid morning round table with Lady Sansa and Lord Jon. I trust you are feeling better?

J:Ladies. Yes, there’s nothing like a nice long hot bath to make things all better. *winks and smiles knowingly at Brienne*

B: *blushes*

J: Oh and the kitchen maid brought me some freshly made pies just now. Have some. They’re delicious.

A: I hope those aren’t the ones I made. *sits down across from Jaime*

J: Why? Were you saving them for someone special? Lord Gendry perhaps?

A: Actually it’s not so much FOR whom as it is FROM whom they’re made that makes them special.

J: *gags and spits out the pie*

B: Lady Arya!?

A: *smiles* Only joking. They’re mincemeat pies. The meat is venison. *picks up a piece of pie and proceeds to take a big bite*

J: *takes a big gulp of ale* Has anyone ever told you that you’re a terrifying little——

B: *interrupts Jaime* Ser Jaime. Perhaps you would accompany me on my rounds? I could use some company as I scout the perimeter.

J: *looks up at Brienne* Yes, I should like that. Very much. Thank you my lady. *stands and bows* Enjoy your pie Lady Arya.

A: Thank you. I shall. Oh and Ser Jaime, to my knowledge no one has ever called me a terrifying little anything to my face…but of course, maybe if I had your face…

B: Right. Time to go. *grabs Jaime* Lady Arya, please let Lady Sansa know that I went out with Ser Jaime should she need me.


End file.
